This invention relates to apparel, particularly sports and fashion apparel, which enables the wearer of the article, a stretch band, to provide changeable messages, as an expression of their thoughts and/or feelings.
More specifically, this invention relates to providing means to allow the wearer of apprel to selectively change messages of words, expressions and designs, at will, by enabling the wearer to replace individual letters, numbers, graphics and the like on a specific site of the same apparel, as the moods or feelings or environments of the wearer dictate.
Stretch bands have found particular utility on a person's head and wrists in the past to absorb moisture and perspiration to protect the wearer's eyes and/or wrists, especially when gripping an object such as a racquet or club. Furthermore, stretch bands have been used in the past in a somewhat decorative or fashionable manner by the wearer, even when not participating in a sport or in strenuous activity.
Also, stretchable head bands have been introduced in the past whereby a design is printed on a plain region thereof which maintains the configuration of the design during normal stretching. And, written messages on stretch bands have been employed in the past. However, these prior designs/messages were of a fixed nature on the apparel and they were not capable of being changed at the will of the wearer.
Heretofore, letter characters and designs have been used to convey messages on various garments, but heat sensitive materials have been employed, which renders the resulting word or expression or design in a fixed relation with the garment, not capable of change, by the wearer of that garment. And, prior hereto, hook and loop materials, more commonly referred to as Velcro (registered trademark) have been used on apparel as a means of closure or of fastening structural objects to change the function of the apparel.
Additionally, garments other than stretch bands, such as belts and collars and cuffs and hat liners have had monograms and other elements inserted into openings thereon, and some head bands have employed pockets to receive a message which is seen through a transparent surface affixed thereto. Some head bands have even been adapted to receive visors and caps. These garments and head bands have the limitation of not being able to convey a message of words and expressions which is capable of being changed by the wearer; rather, they convey fixed messages, and thereby find no application to the present invention. Up to the present time, the only means for substantially changing a message on a stretch band or other garment was for the wearer to change the stretch band or garment employing another message.